


questions she knows

by finley_blue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya knows, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, and she has fun with it, nino is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finley_blue/pseuds/finley_blue
Summary: Carapace laughs uneasily. This is bad. “Sorry, I’ve really got to skip.” He jabs a finger behind him, making no move to leave.Alya folds her arms and raises one eyebrow. “Nino. I am not that dumb.”_____Alya interviews Carapace for the Ladyblog, and Nino panics.





	questions she knows

**Author's Note:**

> i had a dumb idea and this is the result  
> these two are fun to write

 

Ladybug has started to let Carapace join them for akuma attacks more often, which is _awesome._ He can jump from building to building, hurl a magic shield at his opponents, and hang out with superheroes. But it’s by this virtue that Nino finds himself stuck one afternoon in front of his girlfriend and her phone and her _questions._

He knows better than anyone the dedication Alya has to the Ladyblog.

“So, Carapace, how does it feel to join the team of unstoppable heroes? How did you get your powers? What is the significance of this second wave of superheroes? What are your abilities?”

Nino holds a hand up to try and give himself some space. Alya seems overly enthusiastic today. How do Ladybug and Chat Noir do this all the time?

“I have recently been helping out Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Nino starts. Does he sound professional enough? “Ladybug, uh—Ladybug contacted me, yeah.”

“Have you met any of their other allies?” Alya asks.  “Like Rena Rouge?”

“No…” Nino replies. This feels suspicious. “I’ve only, uh, participated in some fights.”

“Rena Rouge was also approached by Ladybug,” Alya continues. “Why were the two of you chosen? Do you feel any connection to her, like the bond between Ladybug and Chat Noir?” She winks at him.

Nino frowns minutely. “I’ve never met her… though I’m sure she’d be a great teammate.”

“Oh, I think she’d be more than a teammate,” Alya comments quietly, snickering. “Anyways, Carapace, what are your powers?”

Nino sighs, relieved. He can talk about this. “Oh, I have this sick magic shield, which can activate Shelter, my own special power.”

“A useful defense,” Alya comments, smiling. “Thank you for saving my life with that. You know, with Anansi.”

“Of course, dude—I mean! civilian, Miss,” Nino rambles.

“And doesn’t your suit give you increased agility as well?” Alya presses, angling her phone so her viewers can see him fully.

“Yeah, I have superpowers now,” Nino jokes weakly.

“The design is super cool,” Alya continues with a smug expression. What is up with her today? “Your mask almost looks like glasses. Do you wear glasses?”

“Yeah, well, uh,” Nino stammers, trying to divert Alya’s attention. She _cannot know._

“You have the turtle miraculous, right Carapace?”

“Yeah,” Nino says stupidly. “Uh, yeah.”

“Do those animal behaviors affect you? Is speed ever an issue?” Alya’s definitely teasing him now, and Nino does not like it. He faces the camera.

“I don’t have any problems running around Paris,” he says shortly.

“Well I’m sure you’ll be a cru-shell part of the team,” Alya replies, smirking. Nino’s lips part in disbelief.

“You can’t pun, that’s Chat Noir’s thing!” he responds unthinkingly.

Alya laughs, keeping her phone trained on him. “You’ve obviously spent a lot of time with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Do you know each other’s secret identities?”

“What? No.” Nino is not prepared for this. “I don’t know who they are. It’s complicated. We do have _secret_ identities, you know.”

“Okay.” Alya’s surprisingly lenient with that one. “How do you work together? Do you set a plan beforehand? What is your role?”

“We’re just after the akumatized object,” Nino answers. “I help out wherever. My shield’s handy for protecting them or civilians.”

“How noble,” Alya remarks.

“Listen, dude—I mean Miss, I can’t really stick around.” Nino looks down at his wrist, where his bracelet is flashing warningly. “Gotta go.”

“Thanks Carapace.” Alya thanks him and turns her phone to face herself, addressessing her audience. “Tune in next time, and stay safe!”

Nino’s about to leap away when Alya slips her phone in her bag and grabs his wrist, tugging him away. “Come on.”

“What are you—”

“Is it really that hard?” Alya asks the sky in exasperation, and pulls him around a corner. Thank god they’re not in a public place. What is she doing?

“We need to work on your camera skills,” Alya says, stopping in a secluded street, “You’re about as smooth as crunchy peanut butter.” Nino needs to go, he’s got maybe a minute before he changes back and Alya is _right here,_ he needs to _go—_

“Calm down, Nino.”

Oh _no._ “Nino? Who’s Nino?” He laughs uneasily. This is bad. “Sorry, I’ve really got to skip.” He jabs a finger behind him, making no move to leave.

Alya folds her arms and raises one eyebrow. “Nino. I am not that dumb.”

She leans forward, and, seeing that he’s not moving away, takes his face in her hands. Alya has always kissed with a bold tenderness, and Nino has to try very hard not to reciprocate when their lips meet, noses brushing. He steels himself after a moment and puts his hands firmly on her shoulders, holding her an arm’s length away. “I am in a relationship.”

Alya laughs at him, pure and happy, falling against his chest. “I know, you dork.” She pokes his suit, right where his heart is thumping beneath. “I’m your girlfriend, remember?”

Nino’s miraculous beeps shrilly for the final time before his transformation falls, and he stands resignedly in his cotton t-shirt. Alya blinks up at him innocently. Wayzz takes one look at the pair of them before zipping into Nino’s pocket with a sigh. Nino scrunches up his face, closing his eyes.

_“Alya, you’re not supposed to know,”_ he hisses.

She steps back and shrugs a shoulder. “It’s not my fault if you weren’t being subtle.”

Nino groans.

“Well hey, now I can cover for you, right?” Alya punches his arm, smiling.

“How did you find out?” Nino asks.

“Well, _dude,_ I just looked for the, uh, green turtle man with the glasses,” Alya mocks him. She’s grinning as if she just won the lottery.

“Why,” Nino sighs, turning back onto the streets. Alya falls in step beside him.

“Nino, this is great!” Alya exclaims in excitement. “We can help each other out!”

Nino stops suddenly. “Alya, you cannot put this on the Ladyblog,” he says seriously.

Her face scrunches up in confusion. “I wouldn’t do that!” She looks at him. “Wait, have you still not figured it out?”

“Figured what out?” Nino asks.

Alya holds her hands up delicately, parallel to her face, and wiggles her fingers. She blows a puff of air and winks at him.

“What,” Nino says, because what.

Alya throws her hands up in exasperation. _“I’m Rena Rouge,”_ she whispers-shouts.

“What,” Nino echoes.

“The superhero? With the magic flute?” Alya prompts.

Nino shakes his head. “No. Nope. Nuh uh.”

“I know what a kwami is,” Alya continues casually. Nino stumbles on the sidewalk. “Which, by the way, where is yours?”

Wayzz pops his head out of Nino’s pocket. “Pleased to meet you, Alya.”

“Wayzz!” Nino cups his hand around him, shielding him from sight. “Be careful.”

Alya snickers. “This is coming from you?”

“Well, our identities were supposed to be _secret,_ Alya,” Nino returns. “Are you really Rena Rouge? That’s dangerous!”

Alya sputters at him, gesturing wildly. _“You’re_ Carapace!”

He doesn’t have an answer for that one, so he just grabs her hand as they walk the rest of the way back.

“I’ll always have your back,” she reassures him when they reach the school.

“That’s my line,” he complains. “I’m the one with the magic shield.”

Alya pecks his cheek sweetly and claps his shoulder. “Don’t die.”

“Sure thing,” he replies, watching her hop up the steps to class. He lingers a minute, looking after her retreating form. She looks back once and sticks out her tongue, and he waves sheepishly before turning away.

“Alright Wayzz, let’s get you back to Ladybug.”

__________

Alya shows up to school the next day with a turtle stuffed animal and offers it to Nino. He buries his face in it immediately.

“Don’t start,” he tells her, when she giggles. (He loves it.)

__________

He gets her a fox plushie after that, and she sets it on her desk for entire duration of class. None of their classmates notice, of course.

Nino grins. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

 


End file.
